


i'm your candy

by federicobernardeschi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, theres literally no plot to this just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/federicobernardeschi/pseuds/federicobernardeschi
Summary: yunho does the candy challenge, changmin gets hot and bothered.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	i'm your candy

a knock on the door. yunho strolls leisurely and peers into the peephole, wondering who it is. he sees the silver mop of hair and allows a small smile to play on his lips. changmin. 

“changdol!” he says as he opens the door. changmin backs him up against the corridor of his flat, a little rough. 

he mouths at yunho’s jaw, nipping and biting. “god. you looked delectable in your new instagram post, in this fucking red hoodie. been thinking about you since i saw that video. you should do more.” changmin growls. 

yunho lets out a small whine as changmin moves up to his lips and swallows the whine. he tasted like the remnants of the strawberry cream lollipop earlier, making changmin go even more crazy. 

“c-changdol, please,” yunho says as he pulls away, a line of saliva connecting their lips. 

changmin hefts yunho up, making him yelp in surprise before locking his ankles behind changmin’s back. 

he throws yunho onto the bed, watching him bounce. changmin goes back to attacking yunho’s lips, running his tongue over the plump bottom lip. he bites down, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough that yunho moans and bucks. 

changmin shifts his attention back to yunho’s jaw and neck, sucks hard to make sure that a purple bruise blooms beautifully on lilywhite skin. 

yunho tips his head back, allowing changmin more access to his jaw as his hand trails down to changmin’s crotch, palming him. changmin was already hard. he lets out a low growl against yunho’s neck. 

changmin pulls away and says, “i’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll only remember how to moan my name.” 

“p-please.” yunho says, breathless. his hand was still on changmin’s clothed cock. 

yunho’s hands move to unbuckle changmin’s belt and remove his pants, throwing it somewhere as changmin removes his shirt in record time. yunho moves to remove his own hoodie but is stopped by changmin. 

“don’t. wanna fuck you while you wear this,” changmin wrenches yunho’s hands away and pins his hands above him. 

fire licks at yunho’s spine at the act of dominance, his cock leaking at the display. his face was flushed, colour high on his cheekbones. 

changmin’s free hands pulls his shorts and boxers down, allowing his flushed cock to spring free. yunho jerks as he feels more exposed then ever. his cock curves against his stomach. 

changmin releases his hands with a rough “no touching,” as he moves to root around for lube in his nightstand. yunho’s legs fall open even more, waiting to accommodate changmin. 

changmin finds the small tube quickly, dribbling a large amount over two fingers. he circles one around yunho’s hole, enjoying the small hitched whine before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. he’s always so tight, even after they’ve gone multiple rounds. 

“please,” yunho whines as changmin cages him back down on the bed and kisses him. he clenches around changmin’s finger, pumping in and out. 

changmin adds another finger once yunho’s whines go louder, more desperate. 

changmin pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring, trying to prep him as best he could. 

he knows when he’s found yunho’s prostate when yunho’s hands moves his shoulders, pulling changmin down for a kiss and a small, “c-changmin please.” 

“i know, baby.” 

yunho arches against changmin, his noises stirring something primal in changmin. 

changmin withdraws his fingers, removes his boxers and dribbles more lube into his cock. yunho whines impatiently at the sudden emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. the sight causing changmin to give a low appreciative moan. 

changmin strokes himself, once, twice. he pushes past yunho’s abused hole, watching yunho’s face go slack with pleasure. changmin rolls his hips as he slowly pushes in, causing yunho to whimper. 

changmin stops when he’s fully inside of yunho, allowing yunho to adjust. his thighs were already shaking, as he locks his ankles at the small of changmin’s back and whines, “move.”

whatever yunho wanted to say next is lost as changmin properly thrusts into him, hitting his prostate. a loud, breathless scream comes out of yunho’s kiss swollen lips. changmin leans back down and captures yunho’s lips again as he enjoys the desperate whines that falls out of his mouth. 

changmin pulls back and slams back properly into yunho, nailing his prostate dead on again. yunho’s hands grip at the bedsheets, threatening to rip. 

all yunho is able to do is moan brokenly as changmin fucks and fucks into him, the soft fabric of the hoodie rubbing against his oversensitive skin, adding to the pleasure. 

changmin’s thrusts are rough but precise, managing to hit yunho’s prostate with every thrust. maybe it was years of practise, who knows. all changmin hears are the desperate begging falling from yunho’s mouth, the pleasepleaseplease and the changdol m-more. 

yunho clenches around changmin’s cock, almost causing him to lose his rhythm. 

he’s so tight, he always is, even after they’ve fucked like rabbits. changmin looms over yunho, eyes trained on his as he continues his assault on yunho’s sweet spot, hitting it on every thrust. 

changmin admires as yunho exposes his throat, practically begging him to put more bruises, for red and purple to contrast beautifully against skin. 

fire licks up yunho’s spine, warmth pooling in his belly. he’s practically incoherent, only managing to slur out, “c-close. ah- changmin! ‘m so close,” 

changmin quickens his thrusts, a breathless laugh as yunho just takes. his cock is leaking against his stomach, on the godforsaken red hoodie. he shakes as the coil of warmth in his belly threatens to unfurl. 

changmin’s well aimed thrust and a throaty “cum for me, angel,” and yunho tips over the edge with a loud, “changmin!” as he spills over his stomach, effectively ruining the hoodie. he sees stars as waves of pleasure rolls over him. 

“look at you. i didn’t even touch you, and you came all over my cock,” changmin grunts, his thrusts not faltering as he chases after his own orgasm. 

yunho whines as changmin rubs over his oversensitive prostate, toeing the fine line between pleasure and pain. he can’t decide if it hurts or not but changmin’s thrusts finally become less methodical. 

changmin cums with a growl, capturing yunho’s lips again and spills inside of him. a choked off moan from yunho’s mouth as he feels warmth inside of him, his cock pulsing. 

they stay like that for a moment, trying to regain their breathing. changmin pulls out and watches as his cum slowly leaks out of yunho’s hole, his cock giving an interested twitch. not now, but soon. 

yunho comes down from his high, gives changmin a blinding smile that makes his heart stutter, a small laugh. 

“what was that for?” yunho asks. 

“no reason. just thought you looked absolutely amazing in this hoodie and it made me feel things.” changmin replies as he rolls down beside yunho. 

“yeah? maybe i should wear it more if i get fucked like this.” yunho teases, turning and nuzzling changmin’s neck. 

“yes.” changmin breathes as he pulls away and helps yunho remove the hoodie, going to the en-suite for a towel to clean them both up. 

once yunho’s completely naked again, changmin wraps an arm around yunho’s waist, pulling him close and drawing a delighted sigh from him. 

his hands trace over the bruises on yunho’s neck, an attempt to soothe. 

yunho’s breathing starts to even out, and changmin starts to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own,, got really inspired by how good yunho looks when he did the candy challenge,, and thus this lmao. kudos and comments are much appreciated!! luv xx cherry <3


End file.
